Many Things
by mcplestreet
Summary: James Potter was many things. Annoying, stubborn, and a know it all. But one thing's for sure; he was bloody persistent. Just a quick James/Lily drabble


It's been awhile guys, but I'm back with another challenge entry! This one is for the **Ouran High School Host Club Challenge and Competition** by **msProbie**! If you're a fan of that show as I am I definitely suggest you check it out! I hope you enjoy my first pic after a bit of a hiatus :)

* * *

James Potter was many things. Annoying, stubborn, and a know it all. But as much as Lily Evans didn't want to admit it there were things about him that were good too. He was kind to first years, even in third year when everyone thought they were too cool to be seen talking to eleven year olds. He was a good student despite the trouble he and his friends got into. And though she pretended she didn't, Lily secretly thought his jokes were funny. Yes, he told them obnoxiously loud, but they were still funny. But that didn't change the fact that he was still incredibly annoying.

Though as she sat in the library, only a few meters away from the young Potter boy, trying to study for a herbology test the only thing she seemed able to think about was how bloody _loud_ he was. How was it possible for one persons laugh to bounce off the walls and make her brain rattle in her skull? Sure his laugh was pleasant sounding, though she would never say it was, but if he turned the volume down a bit it would be much more enjoyable. Lily clamped her hands over her ears as she tried to read up on a poisonous root she'd learned about that week, but it hardly did anything to keep the sound out.

The redheaded girl had finally had enough. She got to her feet and stomped over to the table where the school-famous marauders were sitting. They were all hunched over a few pieces of parchment, each with a quill in their hands. Lily guessed they were writing notes while everyone else around them was trying to study. When she got to their table she flicked her wand and their quills went flying into her hand. They looked up from their notes, clearly annoyed that she had interrupted their good time.

"Can we help you, Evans?" Sirius Black asked her, folding up the parchment they'd been writing on when she craned her neck to try to read it.

"Yes, actually, you can." she said, " _Some_ people in here are actually trying to study. So if you lot would either shut up or get out it would be appreciated by everyone in here."

James put a hand on his chest, a clearly fake look of shock on his face. "Lily, you mean to tell me you don't want me around?" he asked as if in disbelief

"If you shut up then no, I don't." Lily said, setting their quills down on the table. "I've got better things to do than listen to you guys mess around, like study for my herbology test."

Lily turned and headed back to the table she'd been sitting at before, opening her book and picking up where she left off. From across the room she could feel four pairs of eyes watching her as she tried once again to study for her test that week. But she still couldn't focus. She found herself drawing doodles on the side of her notes, curves and lines that made no sense. It seemed that studying wasn't in the cards for that day. Just as she began to debate bringing her books up to her room and studying there she heard the scrape of a chair being pulled out next to her. She looked up to the face of James Potter, smiling as if he'd gotten some sort of good news.

"Do you need help studying?" he asked hopefully. Everything about him was messy; his unkept hair, his glasses sliding off his nose, and his poorly put on robes. Yet he still managed to appear so put together. Just another thing about him that was irritating.

"No, I don't." she said, her eyes narrowed at him. "I'm doing perfectly fine on my own."

His gaze found her notes, more specifically her doodles. "Yeah, I can see that." He said, his smile never wavering. "You know, if you need a study partner I would be happy to help."

"I'm sure you would be." she said as she quickly stuffed her notes into her bag. The last thing she needed was James Potter peeking at her papers. "But I don't need help from someone who got a _poor_ on his OWL last year." Lily put her bag on her shoulder and got to her feet.

"Okay, then maybe you could help me?" he suggested, easily catching up with her. Another thing about him she hated; his long legs which never failed to chase her down.

She laughed, weaving between students in hopes of loosing him. Yet when they got to the door he was still by her side. "And what makes you think I would want to help you, huh?"

He shrugged, "Maybe because you feel bad for me?" he suggested, "Or maybe because my new haircut just looks _so_ nice that you can't resist the chance to stare at it for a half hour?"

"Your hair looks just as nappy as always. If I can resist every other day I can resist today." she said. "It's going to take a lot more than that to get me to willingly spend time with you, Potter."

His smile grew even more, making her wonder if his face would ever crack open from smiling too much. "It'll happen one day, just wait."

There was no convincing him it would never happen, so Lily simply walked away and started the journey up to her bedroom. James Potter was many things. But one thing's for sure; he was bloody persistent.


End file.
